Endmost Love
by Airi Tanaka
Summary: Kesalahan Sungmin yang tak disengaja di masa lalu membuat Kyuhyun begitu membencinya. Namun di balik perasaan benci Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, terselip sebuah perasaan lain yang lebih besar. Baca saja ya? Don't forget REVIEW! / KYUMIN / WARNING! GS / CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**. **

**Endmost Love**

**. **

**Copyright © 2013 by Hwang Sook Mi**

**. **

**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast **

**. **

**Rating :: T+**

**. **

**Genre :: Romance, hurt**

**. **

**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc. **

**. **

**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan rintik-rintik yang terus meluncur bebas dari langit hitam tak menghalangi langkah kecil yeoja itu untuk berhenti. Langkahnya terkesan tergesa-gesa karena agak sulitnya mengimbangi langkah jenjang sosok jangkung yang tengah dikejarnya.

"Kyu, tadi yang kau lihat itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Tadi dia hanya–" Ujar yeoja itu, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau pikir dengan kau menjelaskan itu padaku, aku akan peduli?" Sergah sosok jangkung itu tak acuh tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada sang yeoja meskipun langkahnya kini terhenti. Seakan tak sudi jika manik matanya menangkap wajah sosok yeoja mungil itu.

"Tapi... Aku memang sudah sepatutnya menjelaskan ini padamu, Kyu. Aku hanya takut kau salah paham." Ungkap yeoja itu tampak gusar.

"Kau takut aku salah paham? Cih~ Sepertinya kau tak perlu memikirkannya." Cibir Kyuhyun. "Jika kau masih ingin bersama namja itu silahkan saja. Aku tak akan melarangmu dan aku tidak peduli." Lanjutnya sinis.

"Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu, Kyu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang suami mengizinkan istrinya bersama namja lain." Sanggah yeoja itu merasa kecewa atas sikap tak acuh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau masih saja menganggap dirimu sebagai istriku?" Timpal Kyuhyun, pandangannya sedari tadi menerawang jauh jalanan basah yang masih terhiasi rintik-rintik air hujan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu selama ini kau tak pernah menghendaki pernikahan kita, tapi setidaknya ku mohon kau menghargaiku sebagai istrimu, Kyu." Jawab yeoja itu dengan suara bergetar, hatinya begitu sakit atas sikap dingin yang selama ini dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah suaminya.

Kedua mata foxy itu mulai memanas siap meluncurkan cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Tes

Tes

Cairan bening itu pun sukses menetes hingga menjadi aliran deras, melebur bersama air hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mungil yeoja itu.

"Tapi kau tak pantas mendapatkannya, Sungmin-ssi. Dan jangan pernah kau mengharapkannya." Tukas Kyuhyun yang cukup menusuk hati Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat menahan isakan. Buliran air bening itu juga semakin deras mengalir.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya kenapa? Pikir sendiri jika kau masih memiliki hati." Ujar Kyuhyun masih enggan menatap langsung manik kelam Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau masih mengingatnya? Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" Sejenak Sungmin memejamkan mata seraya menghela napas berat. "Sudah setahun lebih semuanya berlalu, Kyu. Kau masih tak bisa melupakannya? Aku tahu dia begitu berharga bagimu. Hiks... Hiks... Tapi kau harus sadar, Kyu. Dia sudah lama pergi dan takkan pernah kembali lagi. Hiks... Hiks..." Ujar Sungmin sekuat tenaga tak ingin mengeluarkan isakan, namun ternyata dia tak kuasa menahannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mengingatnya terus? Hiks... Hiks... Sampai kapan kau tidak mau memaafkanku? SAMPAI KAPAN?" Teriak Sungmin, batinnya sungguh terasa perih dan sakit. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat bagian dada kiri dimana jantungnya bersarang. Menurutnya ini sudah melebihi ambang batas dimana kesabarannya diuji.

"3 bulan sudah selama pernikahan kita, aku telah sabar menghadapi sikap dinginmu, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks... Sikap bencimu yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Hiks... Hiks... Takkan pernah..." Ungkap Sungmin tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Kyuhyun masih saja bergeming menerawang kosong jalanan yang semakin basah oleh air hujan yang meluncur semakin deras. Namun indera pendengarannya dengan seksama merekam semua ucapan pilu yang Sungmin lontarkan.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Hiks... Hiks... Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hiks... Hiks... Mianhae, jika kau tak pernah menghendakinya. Hiks... Hiks... Jeongmal mianhae~" Lanjut Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar begitu memilukan serta menyayat hati.

"Oya? Hahaha... Kau masih berani mengatakan cinta padaku? Konyol sekali. Hahaha... Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin... Kau tahu? Yeoja sepertimu tak pantas untuk dicintai." Komentar Kyuhyun pedas.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pembunuh memiliki cinta? Bulshit!" Umpat Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Geumanhae! Sudah cukup kau menuduhku seorang pembunuh, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks... Aku tidak membunuhnya. Harus berapa kali aku meyakinkanmu? Hiks... Hiks..." Protes Sungmin membela diri.

"Kau memang tak membunuhnya. Tapi kau yang menyebabkan dia terbunuh. Kau yang menyebabkan dia pergi. Dan itu sama saja kau adalah pembunuhnya!" Hardik Kyuhyun telak.

"Hiks... Hiks... Iya, kau benar. Aku penyebab kematiannya. Hiks... Hiks... Aku pembunuhnya. Aku yang membunuhnya. Hiks... Hiks..." Aku Sungmin mengalah meskipun hati kecilnya memberontak bahwa dia tak seperti yang Kyuhyun tuduhkan.

"Baru menyadarinya, eoh?"

"Mungkin... sekarang sudah saatnya semua ini harus diakhiri. Hiks... Hiks... Jika saja dari awal dengan tegas kau menolakku, aku takkan mau melanjutkan pernikahan kita, Kyu. Hiks… Kau pasti berpikir jika semua ini adalah kehendakku. Kau salah, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks..." Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir semakin deras.

"Meskipun jujur, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah sementara kau tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini." Papar Sungmin mencoba tegar. "Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan permintaan terakhirnya sebelum dia pergi, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks... Itu saja tak lebih."

Hening~

Sementara tak ada pembicaraan lagi yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar di keheningan malam. Mereka benar-benar tak memperdulikan tubuh mereka yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Mereka seperti sengaja ingin meluapkan perasaan emosi mereka serta meleburkannya bersama hujan.

"Min~" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyapa disertai tepukan pelan di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh pada sosok yang kini berada di samping kirinya.

Seketika tubuh Sungmin yang sudah basah kini terlindung dari hujan karena sebuah payung yang dibawa oleh sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini? Kau bisa sakit, Min." Ucap sosok itu khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, Changmin-ah." Jawab Sungmin pada sosok itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aigoo~ Wajahmu sudah pucat begini, Min. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik ku antar kau pulang, ne?" Tawar Changmin seraya menyentuh lembut pipi Sungmin yang terasa sangat dingin dan terlihat pucat.

Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk! Kau masih memperdulikannya, eoh?" Tanya Changmin sinis seraya melirik punggung Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming. "Sadarlah, Min! Dia tak pernah menghendakimu. Dia tak pantas untukmu, Min. Percuma jika kau masih mempertahankannya jika dia tak pernah menhargaimu." Ujar Changmin terbawa emosi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kau memang benar, Changmin. Semua yang aku lakukan percuma. Aku tahu. Hiks... Hiks... Aku tahu…" Balas Sungmin terdengar pilu.

"Ya sudah, mulai sekarang kau tak usah memperdulikannya lagi. Mungkin dengan cara itu dia akan merasa bebas dan bahagia tanpamu. Mungkin itu yang dia mau selama ini, tanpa ada kau di sisinya." Saran Changmin meyakinkan. "Kau berhak hidup bahagia tanpanya, Min." Sambung Changmin ikut merasakan sedih yang Sungmin alami.

Dia sungguh tak sampai hati melihat yeoja itu menderita hanya karena seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Hatinya akan ikut merasakan sakit jika yeoja itu tersakiti. Bagaimana tidak, dia sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Namja itu sudah cukup sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa cintanya pada Sungmin bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ku antar kau pulang, ne?" Tawar Changmin lagi yang melihat Sungmin terdiam seketika.

Sungmin pun akhirnya mengangguk mau.

"Baguslah, kajja!" Titah Changmin seraya membimbing tubuh Sungmin dengan merangkul bahu yeoja itu agar berjalan beriringan dengannya dalam satu payung yang dibawanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih saja bergeming seperti patung tak bernyawa. Kelopak matanya terpejam seraya tangannya memegang kuat dada bagian kirinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sesak, sakit, perih, miris, perasaan tak mengenakkan itu bercampur menjadi satu di dadanya.

"Ayo masuk, Min." Titah Changmin seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin agar yeoja itu masuk.

Menyadari kepergian Sungmin dari belakang tubuhnya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Bergegas dia mulai membalikkan tubuh. Kemudian melangkah untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Hatinya memberontak keras karena sudah membiarkan yeoja itu bersama namja lain.

Sebelum terlambat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan dia pun berhasil meraih tangan Sungmin mengurungkan yeoja itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Changmin.

Sreet~

Ditariknya tangan Sungmin membuat tubuh yeoja itu berbalik menghadapnya. Segera dia menelusupkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih tengkuk Sungmin lalu menariknya, membuang jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

Chu~

Bibir Kyuhyun pun mendarat mulus di atas bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin terbelalak. Tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar maupun perasaan Sungmin, dengan kasar Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin penuh emosi. Manik matanya memancarkan kilatan kemarahan yang tengah membuncah.

Bahkan Changmin masih berada di belakangnya dan menyaksikannya tapi tanpa risih Kyuhyun terus mencium bibir Sungmin penuh emosi. Terus menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tak mau memberi kesempatan yeoja itu untuk terlepas dari pagutannya.

Sungmin yang tak mampu melawan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan 'manis' namja jangkung itu.

Sementara Changmin hanya bisa tercengang menyaksikan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat berani itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang selama ini terlihat membenci Sungmin, selalu bersikap dingin dengan istrinya itu tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal 'semesra' itu pada Sungmin. Sungguh hal yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

Demikian juga dengan perasaan Sungmin. Dia juga tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini. Ini merupakan kali pertama dia mendapat ciuman dari seorang namja. Seharusnya dia bahagia karena namja yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya adalah namja yang selama ini dia cintai. Tapi entah kenapa justru sebaliknya, yang dia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan sakit dan perih.

Dia bisa merasakan dari cara ciuman Kyuhyun itu bukan ciuman atas dasar cinta yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun menciumnya hanya karena ingin melampiaskan perasaan sakit hati yang dialaminya. Ya, dia rasa begitu.

Setelah puas mengklaim bibir Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya. Beralih menatap lekat dalam manik kelam milik Sungmin yang terlihat sayu. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengelus lembut pipi berisi itu dalam diam.

Orang lain pasti tidak akan bisa mengetahui jika saat ini sebenarnya dia tengah menangis. Air matanya sudah melebur bersama air hujan yang tengah mengalir deras membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jadi, siapa pun pasti sulit, bukan? Untuk mengetahui jika seseorang menangis di tengah hujan begitu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa disembunyikan darinya, bahwa dalam manik tajam itu menyiratkan sebuah luka yang cukup dalam. Luka parah yang membuat hatinya begitu rapuh. Ternyata di balik sosok dinginnya selama ini, dia tak luput dari sisi kerapuhan juga. Ya, itulah sosok sebenarnya dari seorang namja bermarga Cho itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat masih tenggelam menyelami mata kelam mereka satu sama lain dalam diam. Saling membaca hati mereka melalui tatapan itu.

"Kau harus pulang denganku." Titah Kyuhyun datar namun tersirat ketegasan dan mutlak.

Sreet~

Tanpa persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan yeoja mungil itu, meninggalkan seorang Shim Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan sepasang suami istri itu tanpa mau ikut campur.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Changmin mulai membuka suara menginterupsi pergerakan langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, Kyu! Jangan pernah kau menyakitinya. Jika itu terjadi, aku takkan tinggal diam. Ingat itu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Setelah mengucapkan ultimatumnya, Changmin pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian segera melajukannya. Perasaan kecewa meliputinya karena sikap Sungmin yang terlihat pasrah diperlakukan semaunya oleh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang suasana hening menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara di dalam mobil yang tengah dikemudikan Kyuhyun itu. Hanya deru mobil yang terdengar jelas serta suara hujan yang masih turun deras di kesunyian malam.

Mereka lebih memilih bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah mereka.

Setelah memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

Demikian dengan Sungmin, dia juga tak kalah kedinginan. Namun lain dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari mobil, yeoja itu masih bergeming. Dia merasa seluruh organ tubuhnya membeku karena terlalu kedinginan membuatnya tak sanggup untuk keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin tak kunjung keluar dari mobil segera menghampiri pintu penumpang dimana Sungmin berada lalu membukanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada di dalam mobil? Aku akan menutup garasi. Cepat turun!" Titah Kyuhyun dengan nada khasnya, dingin. Aigoo~ Namja ini benar-benar tak peka, eoh? Tak bisakah dia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"Kyuh~ dingin sekali~" Suara Sungmin bergetar menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sedari tadi kedua tangannya senantiasa memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya yang masih basah.

"Makanya cepat turun! Masuk rumah dan segera ganti pakaianmu."

"I-iya~ Aku akan turun."

Dengan susah payah, Sungmin pun turun dari mobil. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat menahan hawa dingin dari luar yang semakin menusuk.

Nyuut~

"Akh~" Erang Sungmin seraya memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

'Sssh~ Kepalaku pusing sekali.' Batin Sungmin seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan yeoja itu bertanya khawatir. Lalu hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kau cepat masuk."

"Ne."

Meskipun terasa berat, Sungmin pun berjalan gontai untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah pribadinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun segera menutup garasi sebelum dirinya mati kedinginan. Lalu bergegas menyusul Sungmin masuk rumah.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan itu kini tengah berbaring seraya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu gelisah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri kamar yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

Meskipun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang suami istri, mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing. Karena apa? Ya, karena pernikahan mereka sebenarnya tak pernah dikehendaki oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itulah yang membuat kesepakatan agar kamar mereka terpisah. Bahkan sampai urusan kehidupan mereka yang juga terpisah. Maksudnya bahwa mereka tidak boleh ikut campur urusan hidup mereka satu sama lain. Mereka menjalani kehidupan masing-masing seolah tak saling mengenal meskipun hidup berdampingan dalam satu atap.

Tapi kenapa dengan sekarang? Kenapa kini Kyuhyun gelisah memikirkan Sungmin? Ada apa dengan namja dingin ini?

Prang!

Suara berisik itu terdengar nyaring membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Merasa penasaran, namja jangkung itu segera keluar dari kamar untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**. **

Yeoja mungil itu telah menjatuhkan sebuah gelas kaca yang tadi digunakannya untuk minum. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Bergegas dia berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca itu. Namun pergerakan tangan yang baru akan menyentuh pecahan itu terhenti manakala kepalanya merasakan pening yang begitu hebat. Dan beralih memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya erat.

'Akh~ Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali.' Keluh yeoja itu membatin.

"Sungmin!" Seru suara bass Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin yang berada di dapur.

"Gwaenchana?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir seraya menghampiri Sungmin kemudian ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin berdusta.

"Sudah, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya. Kau beristirahatlah di kamarmu." Saran Kyuhyun mencegah Sungmin yang akan kembali membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas itu.

"Anniyo~ Aku yang telah memecahkannya, Kyu. Jadi, aku yang harus membersihkan– Akh~"

"Jangan keras kepala babo!" Bentak Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau masuk kamarmu. Jangan menyusahkanku!" Titahnya mutlak.

Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, sepertinya Sungmin harus selalu mengalah.

Sungmin pun menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia berdiri dari jongkoknya. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya berdiri tegak, dia harus berjongkok kembali karena merasa tak kuat menahan beban berat yang menghinggap di kepalanya.

Sreet~

"Akh~"

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala." Sindir Kyuhyun, segera dia menggendong tubuh lemah Sungmin ala bridal style.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh lemah Sungmin di atas ranjang. Sampai tubuh Sungmin sudah terbaring sempurna namun yeoja itu enggan melepas kedua tangan yang mengalung di leher Kyuhyun membuat tubuh namja itu hampir menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

"Kyu~ Kajima..." Pinta Sungmin hampir seperti bisikan seraya menatap sayu wajah stoic Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat di atas wajah pucatnya.

Deg~

Menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup ehm... intim itu, membuat jantung keduanya berdegup kencang di atas normal. Manik tajam Kyuhyun balas menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. Tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa dia mengagumi gurat kecantikan wajah yeoja manis itu.

Sreet~

"E-ehm. Sudah larut malam. Tidurlah~" Ucap Kyuhyun segera tersadar seraya melepas paksa kedua tangan Sungmin dari lehernya.

Grep

"Kyu~" Lirih Sungmin seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun mencegah namja itu pergi.

Sreet~

Kemudian yeoja itu bangkit dari berbaringnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyu."

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Sebenarnya... Apa maksudmu..." Sungmin tampak ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. "... menciumku?" Lanjutnya seraya tertunduk malu dan takut. Tidak berani menatap langsung wajah Kyuhyun. Dia takut jika namja itu tidak suka atas pertanyaan lancangnya barusan.

"Eoh? Kau... tak mengerti maksudku?" Tanggap Kyuhyun bertanya balik yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu mengerti?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin masih tertunduk, mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk membimbing dagu yeoja itu agar menatap tepat pada manik tajamnya.

Deg~

Kedua manik indah itu pun saling bertemu. Mengakibatkan detak jantung mereka kembali berdetak kencang di atas normal.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah manakala menatap dalam mata indah itu. Gejolak yang selalu bergemuruh dalam hatinya semakin kuat dan tak dapat dihindari lagi. Dia harus mengakhiri semuanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meminimalisir jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin membuat napas mereka saling beradu. Hembusan napas mereka terasa hangat menerpa kulit wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Chu~

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun sukses mendaratkan bibir tebal miliknya di atas bibir lembut Sungmin. Entahlah, mungkin bibir Sungmin sudah menjadi candu baginya sekarang.

Berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya yang terkesan terburu-buru, kali ini Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan lembut. Bahkan sangaaat lembut karena dia melakukannya dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya bukan dengan emosi seperti sebelumnya. Membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan manisnya itu.

Sungmin yang tadinya hanya diam menerima perlakuan bibir Kyuhyun di atas bibirnya kini mulai membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan lembut itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

Kedua tangan yeoja itu yang tadinya bebas kini mulai merangkak naik menyusuri dada bidang Kyuhyun. Telapak tangannya dia sandarkan di dada hangat namja itu. Membuatnya dapat merasakan dengan jelas irama jantung namja tampan itu yang kini tengah berdetak kencang sama halnya dengan keadaan jantungnya.

Sesekali tangan mungilnya itu bergerak kecil, mencengkram bagian depan piyama yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan akal.

Belum puas hanya dengan melumat serta menghisap bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menekan-nekan lembut bibir yeoja itu dengan lidahnya seakan meminta izin agar lidahnya dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik yeoja itu.

Dengan senang hati Sungmin membuka bibirnya tanpa ragu. Memberikan akses lebih agar lidah Kyuhyun dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangat miliknya. Daging tak bertulang nan lembut itu pun mengobrak-abrik di dalam sana.

Mereka pun saling bertukar saliva serta berperang lidah. Bunyi decakan saliva mereka terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang menjadi kamar pribadi Sungmin.

Semakin lama ciuman Kyuhyun semakin intens memenuhi bibir Sungmin. Dia terus saja menekan tengkuk yeoja itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, seakan tak ada batas di dalam bibir Sungmin bagi namja tampan itu.

Jika saja mereka memiliki napas panjang, mungkin mereka enggan melepas pagutan mesra itu. Sungmin yang lebih dulu merasa bahwa kebutuhan oksigennya mulai menipis segera mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun agar memutuskan kontak bibir mereka.

Dengan rakus, Sungmin menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja karena Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibirnya yang terlihat sudah membengkak dan merah itu.

Tanpa lumatan lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengecup ringan bibir Sungmin sekilas. Untuk kemudian mempertemukan kening mereka satu sama lain. Kedua hidung mancung mereka pun saling bersentuhan membuat hembusan napas mereka saling beradu.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**. T. B. C. **

**. **

**Ayolah, yang suka silakan REVIEW.**

**REVIEW banyak = NEXT?**

**REVIEW sedikit = LOLA... (LOading LAma)**

**.**

**July 21, 2013 **

**. **

**Sign, **

**. **

**Hwang Sook Mi**


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**. **

**Endmost Love**

**. **

**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka **

**. **

**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**. **

**Rating :: T+**

**. **

**Genre :: Romance, hurt**

**. **

**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc. **

**. **

**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**

**. **

**-oOo- **

**. **

**. **

**.**

Kedua kening sepasang insan itu masih saling menempel tanpa jarak. Begitu juga dengan kedua hidung mancung mereka yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Mereka yang menikmati hembusan hangat menerpa kulit wajah mereka masing-masing tampak memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Untuk kemudian menatap lekat wajah manis yang langsung menyambut manik tajamnya begitu dekat.

"A-apa?" Sungmin yang merasakan gugup luar biasa bertanya balik tak mengerti dengan tergagap. Yeoja itu masih enggan menampakkan manik indah di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Belum mengerti juga, hm?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya menggesek pelan hidung Sungmin dengan hidungnya, membuat yeoja itu semakin terpejam erat.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Anniya~" Jawabnya lirih tanpa membuka mata.

"Yeoja tak peka." Hujat Kyuhyun datar, dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin menampakkan manik indah yang sedari tadi tersembunyi karena terpejam.

Deg~

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus mengalami dentuman keras yang menimpa jantungnya. Debaran kuat serta desiran aneh nan lembut menyapa lubuk hatinya manakala manik tajam itu kembali menghujam manik lembutnya begitu dalam sampai ke dasar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi tergagap, belum mampu menetralkan detak jantungnya sehingga membuatnya tak dapat menguasai perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Dia pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena tak mampu menangkap sorot tajam manik Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

Jemari lentiknya tampak memain-mainkan ujung piyama yang Kyuhyun kenakan tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar tengah dilanda kegugupan luar biasa.

"Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun bersuara frustasi.

Chu~

Kembali Sungmin dihadiahi kecupan lembut oleh Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini bukan bibirnya yang menjadi sasaran melainkan kening mulusnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening mulus itu cukup lama, ingin lebih dalam menyalurkan perasaan lembut yang belum Sungmin pahami dalam dirinya selama ini.

Sungmin tampak memejamkan matanya kembali merasakan sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya manakala bibir Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Desiran aneh itu pun semakin kuat menyergap. Serta jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang semakin bekerja ekstra hingga mencapai titik maksimum kecepatannya.

Selang beberapa detik, perlahan bibir Kyuhyun mulai merosot ke bawah, menyusuri setiap garis hidung mancung Sungmin hingga berhenti tepat di atas bibir manis nan lembut yang sudah menjadi candu baginya sekarang.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, babo." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Namun tidak sampai mengeliminasi jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka.

Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya mampu menatap manik onyx Kyuhyun yang tengah menghujam lembut manik foxy-nya.

Lama mereka saling menatap, menyelami manik satu sama lain seakan saling terhipnotis jauh akan manik indah milik mereka.

"Mianhae~" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian seraya membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher putih Sungmin. Sementara kedua tangannya memenjarakan pinggang ramping istrinya itu posesif.

"Jeongmal mianhae~" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi terdengar penuh penyesalan, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh istrinya itu seakan tubuh mungil istrinya itu adalah barang paling berharga yang dia miliki dan tak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun selain dirinya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bergeming dalam dekapan hangatnya itu.

Sungmin sungguh belum mampu mencerna dengan baik akan sikap yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin dan tak acuh terhadapnya, tiba-tiba saja menjadi terlihat posesif seperti sekarang.

"Kau... Bersedia memaafkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukannya dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, memaksa istrinya itu agar menatapnya langsung.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sungmin langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak ada alasan bagi yeoja itu untuk tidak memaafkan Kyuhyun, namja yang begitu dia cintai. Bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun meminta maaf dia sudah memaafkannya. Dan dia akan selalu memaafkan Kyuhyun apapun kesalahan yang namja tampan itu lakukan.

"Gomawo, Min. Saranghae~" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menelesupkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuk Sungmin lalu menariknya perlahan.

Belum sempat Sungmin membuka suara untuk membalas ucapannya, namun namja itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Sungmin. Dan perlakuannya itu membuat Sungmin refleks memejamkan mata.

Awalnya hanya menempel, namun perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya lembut hingga menggigit kecil serta menghisapnya kuat. Seakan bibir Sungmin adalah narkotika yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Sungmin yang awalnya hanya diam menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun kini mulai membalas setiap lumatan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar. Dan lagi kedua insan itu larut dalam ciuman manis yang membuat mereka sejenak melupakan segalanya.

Setelah puas menjelajah seluruh bagian bibir hingga ke dalam rongga hangat milik Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun mulai merosot ke bawah menyusuri dagu istrinya itu perlahan dan memberikan gigitan lembut di sana. Untuk kemudian mengecup leher jenjang Sungmin seraya menghirup dalam wangi tubuh yeoja-nya itu. Wangi yang lagi-lagi membuatnya seperti kecanduan narkotika. Ingin selalu menghirupnya bagai napas kehidupannya. Bisa bayangkan jika dia tak bisa menghirupnya?

Sungmin yang mendapati perlakuan berani suaminya itu merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Dan juga merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di atas perutnya.

Kecupan ringan yang semula Kyuhyun ciptakan di daerah leher Sungmin kini semakin intens. Dia tak ingin sejengkal pun dari bagian itu terlewatkan oleh sapuan bibirnya.

Ting Tong!

Di tengah aktivitas Kyuhyun yang semakin lepas kendali mencumbui Sungmin tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu rumah mereka.

Ting Tong!

Dua kali bel itu berbunyi namun tak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah sibuk mengukir tanda cinta pada leher Sungmin.

Ting Tong!

"Kyuh~" Sungmin mulai membuka suara dengan susah payah untuk menginterupsi perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya yang lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila.

Namun nihil, Kyuhyun seakan menulikan indera pendengarannya, terbukti dari tidak terganggunya dia atas aktivitasnya.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

"Kyuhh~" Tidak menyerah Sungmin masih mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun meskipun dengan susah payah dia mengeluarkan suara seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Sungmin yang semula mengalung di leher Kyuhyun kini mulai merosot turun, memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Untuk kemudian mencoba mendorong bahu kokoh itu perlahan agar suaminya itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Dengan sangat tidak rela akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya dari leher Sungmin.

"Tsk!" Decaknya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"Biar aku yang membukanya." Cegah Kyuhyun dengan menahan kedua bahu Sungmin manakala yeoja itu hendak beranjak dari ranjang.

**-oOo-**

Dengan perasaan kesal dan enggan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin untuk menuju pintu yang sedari tadi belnya berbunyi terus menerus karena tak kunjung dibuka olehnya. Sungguh dia ingin sekali menghancurkan bel pintu pengganggu itu. Jika bisa sekalian saja dengan orang yang sudah tega mengganggu kesenangannya bersama Sungmin.

Ting Tong!

"Aish!" Umpatnya kesal karena mendengar suara bel pintu yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Sebelum membuka pintu dia menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia tidak ingin jika dia akan hilang kendali untuk memukul pengganggu di balik pintu itu.

Cklek

"Oppa! Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Seruan itu langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Kyuhyun manakala pintu itu telah terkuak dan menampakkan sosok seorang yeoja.

"Eoh? Kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap heran pada yeoja di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tak memperdulikan perasaanku, oppa. Tak tahukah kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Grep

Kemudian yeoja itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun meskipun tadi sempat terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung atas perlakuan yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang lalu memeluknya itu.

Dia mencoba membebaskan diri dari tubuh yeoja itu, namun pelukan yeoja itu terlalu erat membuatnya kesulitan.

"Neomu bogoshippo, oppa." Ucap yeoja itu masih enggan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun, justru pelukannya itu semakin erat saja.

"Kyu..." Panggilan yang terdengar lirih itu mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun sehingga membuat namja itu tersadar dari apa yang tengah dia lakukan.

Sekali lagi dia mencoba melepas paksa tubuh yeoja yang masih saja betah memeluknya. Kemudian beralih menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru saja dia dengar dari arah kamar Sungmin. Benar saja, di sana sudah berdiri sosok istrinya.

"Min.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin khawatir. Khawatir jika istrinya itu salah paham karena baru saja melihat dirinya dipeluk oleh yeoja lain.

"Oppa~" Panggil yeoja pengganggu itu seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kedatanganmu ke sini, Seohyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian seraya melepas tangan Seohyun dari lengannya.

"Tentu saja menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu, oppa." Jawab Seohyun tanpa beban.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh? Kau tahu oppa, aku sangat kesepian di apartemen sendirian. Makanya aku ke sini. Ini sekalian saja aku bawa barang-barangku untuk menginap di rumahmu." Ujar Seohyun seraya menunjukkan koper yang dia bawa.

"Mwo? Kau mau menginap? Di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne. Boleh, kan?"

"Hei! Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa kau menginap di sini. Di sini aku tinggal bersama–"

"YA! Jadi maksudnya kau tak mengizinkanku menginap di sini, eoh? Wae? Karena dia?" Sergah Seohyun tak terima seraya menunjuk Sungmin yang sedari tadi bergeming beberapa langkah darinya dan Kyuhyun berada.

"Memangnya apa peduli oppa mengenai dia?" Lanjut Seohyun dengan nada sinis seraya menatap tak suka pada Sungmin. Kemudian berjalan mendekati yeoja mungil yang masih berdiri bergeming itu. Hingga sekarang Seohyun berada tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau–" Ucapan Seohyun terhenti manakala dia tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu ganjil pada leher putih Sungmin. Dia tampak menatap dan memperhatikan leher Sungmin intens. Dan seketika bola matanya terbelalak tak percaya mendapati beberapa hasil 'karya' Kyuhyun di sana.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Seohyun tergagap seraya menunjuk leher Sungmin yang telah 'ternoda' oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera terkesiap. Bergegas dia menghampiri Sungmin dan Seohyun sebelum yeoja pengganggu itu bertindak lebih jauh.

Grep

Dengan segera Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan wajah yeoja mungil itu di dada bidangnya.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Seohyun tadi, kini dia harus dikejutkan lagi dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sungmin.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun menutup-nutupi.

Namja itu sengaja menyembunyikan bukti kelakuan bejatnya pada tubuh Sungmin dari pandangan Seohyun. Dia tak ingin Seohyun yang merupakan sepupunya itu ikut campur terlalu jauh mengenai urusan pribadinya bersama Sungmin.

Meskipun sebenarnya sering kali dia bercerita tentang masalah dirinya pada Seohyun karena dari dulu dia dan Seohyun sudah dekat karena hubungan antar sepupu. Namun betapa bodohnya dia melakukan itu karena tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata Seohyun menyukainya. Jadi, Seohyun mengetahui semua masalah yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sungmin selama ini.

"Oppa! Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan padanya? Apa kau dan dia sudah... Akh~ Oppa, jelaskan padaku! Kau sudah mau menerimanya? Kau dan dia sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Seohyun beruntun. Dia tak rela jika semua tebakkannya itu memang benar.

Dia tahu semua tentang masalah yang menimpa hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mengenai pernikahan permintaan itu, meninggalnya seseorang karena Sungmin, katanya. Makanya dia heran melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun pada istrinya itu. Dan dia tidak menyukainya. Karena jika hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membaik itu akan mempersulitnya untuk merebut Kyuhyun dari tangan Sungmin. Dan kesempatannya selama ini akan hancur dan lenyap. Alhasil dia harus menelan pil pahit karena tidak bisa memiliki namja yang selama ini dia sukai.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, ini bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau tak perlu ikut campur, Seohyun." Nasihat Kyuhyun tegas.

"Keundae, bukankah selama ini kau selalu menceritakan segala masalahmu padaku, oppa. Tapi kenapa dengan sekarang?" Tukas Seohyun.

"Kau tak ingat siapa yeoja yang kau peluk itu? Dia itu yeoja pembunuh, oppa. Dia yang sudah menyebabkan kekasih oppa pergi. Oppa sudah lupa, eoh?" Lanjut Seohyun mencoba menghasut.

"Jaga bicaramu, Seo!" Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, oppa... Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu mengatakannya bahwa dia itu pembunuh. Hei! Ada apa denganmu, oppa? Kau tidak sedang amnesia, kan?" Timpal Seohyun tak mau kalah.

Mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun seakan tersadar. Batinnya dilanda kebimbangan. Menurutnya semua yang dikatakan Seohyun itu adalah benar. Ya, selama ini bukankah dia yang selalu menuduh Sungmin pembunuh?

Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dengan masih memeluk Sungmin yang hanya mampu bergeming dalam dekapannya. Sekilas kenangan pahit yang telah terjadi di masa silam, di mana yeoja yang dia cintai harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya, berputar kembali. Mengingat semua itu membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali. Dan sinar mata kebencian itu muncul kembali. Kebencian yang terkubur bersama kesedihan.

Perlahan juga dia melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Kemudian beralih menghujam manik foxy itu tajam membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Kyu... I-itu semua tidak benar. Aku tidak membunuhnya." Terang Sungmin membela diri dengan nada bergetar.

Dia dapat merasakan aura negatif yang menguar dari dalam diri namja jangkung itu.

"Jangan percaya padanya, oppa. Apa selama ini kau tak pernah berpikir, oppa? Jika dia sengaja menyingkirkan kekasih oppa agar dia bisa memiliki oppa. Dari dulu dia menyukai oppa, tapi dia tidak bisa memiliki oppa karena oppa sudah memiliki kekasih. Makanya dia menyingkirkan kekasih oppa. Terbukti kan, setelah kematian kekasih oppa dia meminta oppa untuk menikahinya. Cih~ Benar-benar yeoja licik." Ujar Seohyun masih mencoba menghasut Kyuhyun seraya mencibir Sungmin.

"Anniya! Aku tidak seperti itu. Itu semua tidak benar." Tukas Sungmin seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh tidak seperti yang Seohyun tuduhkan.

"Mana ada pencuri mau mengakui kesalahannya, nona Lee?" Timpal Seohyun sinis seraya menyeringai.

"Kau tak berhak menuduhku seperti itu tanpa bukti, Seo. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ku mohon jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar." Ucap Sungmin menasihati.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Kau terlalu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, eoh? Ck!" Balas Seohyun sengit.

"Sekali pembunuh, kau itu tetap pembunuh. Jadi sekuat apapun kau menyangkalnya kau akan kalah. Lebih baik segera akhiri kepura-puraanmu itu nona Lee. Beruntung sekali kami tak melaporkanmu ke pihak berwajib. Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Atau justru kau ingin kami melakukannya, hm?" Lanjut Seohyun lagi.

"Seohyun-ssi, aku tahu selama ini kau tak pernah menyukaiku. Makanya kau ingin mencoba menghancurkanku, kan? Perlu kau tahu nona Seo, aku takkan pernah mengakui kesalahan yang tak pernah aku lakukan. Karena aku memang tak salah." Papar Sungmin mulai memberanikan diri membalas tuduhan yang sedari tadi dilancarkan oleh Seohyun.

"Cih~ Ternyata di balik wajah polosmu itu ternyata kau mempunyai sifat berani dan... Tidak tahu malu." Ejek Seohyun.

"AKH! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak bersalah!" Tegas Sungmin yang mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Dasar pembunuh tak tahu malu. Kau–"

"DIAM!" Ucapan Seohyun terpotong manakala Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mulai bersuara dengan berteriak keras. Menginterupsi perdebatan antara Sungmin dan Seohyun.

Dan suara tinggi itu tak ayal membuat kedua yeoja itu terkejut. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Hanya hembusan napas emosi yang terdengar dari ketiga insan yang tengah diselimuti amarah itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan tak lama kemudian derap langkah kaki jenjang itu terdengar di tengah suasana yang masih tampak hening. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Seohyun untuk menuju kamarnya. Tatapan namja itu terlihat kosong dan begitu sulit diartikan. Entahlah, apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Oppa!" Seohyun yang baru saja tersadar dari kebisuannya langsung bersuara namun itu tak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang di balik pintu kamar namja itu sendiri. Dan Seohyun segera menyusul, masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin masih bergeming. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Kyuhyun. Kenapa suaminya itu cepat sekali berubah sikap.

Tak berapa lama yang lalu Kyuhyun bersikap lembut padanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang sikapnya kembali menjadi dingin. Dia dapat melihat jelas dari tatapan tajam namja itu padanya, begitu menusuk. Tatapan yang selama ini dia dapatkan. Hanya beberapa jam saja dia melihat manik onyx itu menatapnya teduh dan lembut. Namun sekarang tatapan itu kembali terlihat penuh dengan kebencian dan... kesedihan.

**-oOo-**

Dengan hati-hati Seohyun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan segera mendekati namja yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu. Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Seohyun, namun namja itu seakan tak peduli. Dia membiarkan saja yeoja itu seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Oppa... Gwaenchana?" Tanya Seohyun hati-hati seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Seohyun.

"A-aku hanya... Khawatir padamu, oppa. Apa oppa marah?" Tanya Seohyun lebih hati-hati lagi.

"Lebih baik kau keluar. Tak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Tegur Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tapi oppa... Aku peduli padamu, oppa. Aku ingin oppa seperti dulu yang selalu bersedia menceritakan keluh kesah oppa padaku. Sekarang kau benar-benar berubah, oppa." Ujar Seohyun merasa kecewa atas perubahan sikap Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun yang dahulu selalu terbuka padanya sekarang tidak lagi.

Hening~

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Seohyun, dia lebih memilih terdiam. Manik matanya menatap kosong entah ke arah mana. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu sayu dan menyedihkan.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik segeralah tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memecah keheningan tanpa menatap Seohyun, masih betah menatap kosong entah kemana.

"Aku... Ingin tidur bersamamu, oppa." Pinta Seohyun dengan tidak bersalahnya.

"Kau jangan gila, Seo. Hm, lebih baik aku keluar. Kau tidurlah di kamarku ini." Saran Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari ranjang.

"Anniya, oppa! Temani aku di sini. Jebal!" Pinta Seohyun lagi memohon seraya mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Seakan tuli, Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan permintaan Seohyun. Dilepasnya cekalan tangan Seohyun pada pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari kamar.

Grep

Baru saja Kyuhyun menggapai knop pintu dan hendak memutarnya, namun niatnya itu terhenti manakala Seohyun memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

"Oppa~ Jebal kajima..." Mohon Seohyun seraya membenamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

**-oOo-**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bangun. Seperti biasa, dia menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan paginya bersama Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia tahu, selama ini jarang sekali Kyuhyun mau memakan masakannya karena Kyuhyun lebih memilih makan di luar dibanding bersamanya. Namun sebagai istri yang baik dia tetap menghidangkan sarapan untuk suaminya itu. Tidak peduli akan dimakan atau tidak. Paling tidak dia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri pada umumnya.

Setelah sarapan sudah terhidang di meja makan, seperti biasa juga Sungmin bersiap untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Bermaksud mengajak suaminya itu sarapan bersama.

Dan sekarang yeoja itu sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, bersiap untuk mengetuknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Kyu, ireo– Eoh?" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti, merasa heran manakala dia tak sengaja memutar knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang ternyata tak dikunci.

"Tak dikunci?" Gumam Sungmin seraya mengernyit heran.

Perlahan dia menguak pintu itu dan... Damn! Manik foxy-nya langsung disambut 'baik' oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku seketika, merasa tercengang. Bayangkan saja masih pagi begini dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit mata bahkan sampai menyakiti hati lembutnya.

"Kyu~ Seohyun... Ka-kalian? Hiks..." Sungmin bergumam tak percaya.

Segera dia menangkup mulutnya untuk meredam isakan yang sudah lancang keluar begitu saja. Bulir-bulir air bening pun sukses mengalir deras hingga menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Dicengkramnya kuat dada bagian kirinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, melampiaskan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi rongga dadanya.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin berniat mengganggu kedua insan yang masih terlelap dalam satu ranjang itu.

**-oOo-**

Ting Tong!

Bel pintu apartemen itu berbunyi nyaring manakala jemari lentik yeoja mungil itu menekannya kuat. Dia pun menunggu pemilik apartemen membuka pintu.

Cklek

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terkuak dan muncullah sang pemilik apartemen dari balik pintu.

Grep

Baru saja sang pemilik apartemen akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun urung karena sang tamu segera menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Changmin-ah." Isakan itu keluar kembali dari bibir mungil yeoja itu. Membuat sosok jangkung yang tengah dipeluknya itu bingung.

"Min, kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin cemas karena mendengar isakan yeoja yang sangat cintainya itu.

Dielusnya sayang kepala belakang Sungmin dengan lembut. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada yeoja itu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Namun hanya isakan yang dapat Changmin dengar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Baiklah jika kau belum mau bercerita. Ssstt... Uljima." Hibur Changmin seraya terus mengusap lembut kepala belakang Sungmin penuh kasih sayang.

**-oOo-**

Salah satu dari kedua insan itu tampak mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam selimutnya manakala cahaya pagi dengan lancang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela. Hingga mengenai kelopak matanya yang masih terkatup erat membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan itu terdengar mengawali bangunnya sosok jangkung itu seraya mengucek pelan kedua kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang akan menyapa retina matanya.

Manik onyx itu pun mulai terlihat dengan sempurna.

"Eoh?" Sosok jangkung itu langsung terkejut manakala mendapati sosok yeoja di samping tubuhnya.

"Akh~ Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Monolog Kyuhyun menyesali kebodohannya.

Dia sendiri juga tak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menuruti keinginan Seohyun semalam. Tapi beruntung saja Seohyun tak meminta lebih, bagaimana jika itu terjadi dan Kyuhyun menyanggupinya? Oh~ andwae! Bisa hancur hidup Kyuhyun.

Baiklah, hanya tidur di samping Seohyun. Tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar menemani yeoja itu tidur. Tekankan lagi, hanya sebatas itu sepertinya tak masalah, bukan?

Ya, mungkin memang benar itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Sungmin yang notabene istri Kyuhyun melihat itu semua. Semua yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun pasti akan merasa kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati jika menangkap basah seseorang yang dia cintai tidur bersama orang lain, bukan? Seperti halnya yang telah dialami Sungmin. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ah anni, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak mengetahui akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**. **

**Endmost Love**

**. **

**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka **

**. **

**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**. **

**Rating :: T+**

**. **

**Genre :: Romance, hurt**

**. **

**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc. **

**. **

**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**

**. **

**-oOo- **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Flashback On **

Langit berawan putih kini tampak sangat cerah. Mentari yang bersinar terang tengah berada di atas kepala. Teriknya begitu menyengat namun tak menghalangi penduduk Seoul saat itu untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya. Terlihat jalanan Seoul masih cukup ramai dipadati kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sejak menjelang pagi tadi.

Sebuah mobil Audi putih itu tampak memasuki halaman salah satu butik terkenal yang terletak persis di depan sebuah mall besar. Sang pengemudi memarkirkannya di antara mobil-mobil lain yang berjajar rapi di sana.

Tak lama seorang namja serta dua orang yeoja muncul dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Ketiganya saling menatap sebentar kemudian menatap bangunan cukup besar di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo, masuk!" Suara bass dari satu-satunya namja di antara mereka terdengar.

Dua yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah sang namja dari belakang. Salah satu dari yeoja itu terlihat menggandeng yeoja di sebelahnya membuat mereka jalan beriringan.

"Min, nanti kau memberikan pendapat atau memilihkan gaun yang cocok untukku ya? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang selera fashion yang bagus. Kau tahu, kan?" Ujar yeoja itu seraya tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh. "Iya. Kau tenang saja, Airi-ya. Aku akan membantumu." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum hambar.

Airi terus menyunggingkan senyum mengingat hari bahagianya bersama sang kekasih yang akan tiba satu bulan lagi. Dirinya yang telah menjalin kasih sekitar satu tahun lalu dengan Kyuhyun itu akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Mengikat mereka dalam janji suci di hadapan seorang pendeta.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Beberapa menit lalu Kyuhyun dan Airi masing-masing memasuki fitting room. Namun Kyuhyun yang keluar terlebih dulu. Setelan pakaian resmi untuk pengantin pria sudah melekat sempurna pada tubuh jangkung namja itu.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu di kursi panjang. "Min, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun meminta pendapat.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala segera menangkap sepasang kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang kini terbalut sepatu hitam mengkilap. Pandangan Sungmin naik hingga berhenti menatap wajah stoic nan tampan di hadapannya. Yeoja itu terpana seketika mendapati betapa rupawannya sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengenakan Tuxedo nan elegan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendapati tatapan aneh dari Sungmin. "Min... Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dari penampilanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Kau sangat tampan, Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab yeoja manis itu tanpa melepas sedikit pun perhatiannya dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi bukan pendapat tentang itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu, Sungmin-ah. Aku meminta pendapatmu tentang penampilanku. Bagaimana?" Ujar Kyuhyun masih menuntut pendapat dari Sungmin.

"Eo–eoh? Eum..." Sungmin mulai terkesiap. Ia berniat melanjutkan ucapannya namun urung kala maniknya menangkap sosok cantik nan anggun yang mulai keluar dari fitting room lain.

Yeoja manis yang telah terbalut gaun pengantin nan indah itu perlahan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk malu. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini tampak terkesima menatap sosok cantiknya.

Airi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ba-bagaimana?" Tanyanya gugup seraya mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

Manik onyx Kyuhyun tak berkedip sedikit pun semenjak kemunculan Airi dari fitting room hingga yeoja terkasihnya itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau... sangat cantik mengenakan gaun ini, sayang." Puji Kyuhyun seraya mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Airi.

Kyuhyun menatap paras Airi penuh kekaguman dan ketulusan. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus surai hitam calon istrinya itu lembut.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyu..." Tukas Airi tampak tersipu.

"Anni. Aku tak menggodamu, sayang. Kau memang sangat cantik dengan gaun ini. Bukan begitu, Min-ah?" Kyuhyun kembali meminta pendapat Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya tergeming menyaksikan percakapannya dengan Airi.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku seraya tersenyum hambar.

"Benarkah?" Airi bertanya untuk lebih meyakinkannya lagi.

"Benar, sayang... Jika kau tak percaya. Coba lihat!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Airi lembut. Kemudian menghadapkan tubuh ramping terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu di depan sebuah cermin besar.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Airi dari belakang. "Kau lihat, kan? Kau sangat cocok mengenakan gaun ini, hm?" Ujar namja bermarga Cho itu seraya menatap kagum sosok dalam dekapannya dari pantulan cermin.

Pipi Airi terasa memanas mendengar pujian yang sedari tadi terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Hingga kedua pipi putihnya itu menerbitkan semburat merah nan merona.

Sungmin yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan Airi masih tergeming menyaksikan kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan miris. Entah kenapa perasaan sesak selalu menyelimuti hati kecilnya kala mendapati kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya yang saling mencintai itu.

"Kita terlihat serasi mengenakan gaun ini ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengulas senyum bahagia.

Airi menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Jika kau menyukainya kita langsung ambil ini saja, Kyu." Ucap Airi segera mengambil keputusan.

"Tentu, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pelipis Airi dari samping.

Kyuhyun dan Airi kembali menatap cermin besar di depan mereka dengan pipi yang saling menempel dari samping. Raut keduanya tergambar jelas begitu penuh kebahagiaan. Sangat kontras dengan sosok Sungmin yang masih setia berada di belakang tubuh mereka.

Senyum Airi perlahan memudar saat tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Sungmin dari pantulan cermin. Perasaannya tak enak mendapati raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah manis sahabat dekatnya itu. Ia menyadari benar akan perasaan Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa bahkan Sungmin sekali pun.

'Minnie-ya... Maafkan aku.' Batin Airi penuh sesal. Tanpa sadar setetes air bening meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya.

"Sayang... Kau menangis?" Bola mata Kyuhyun sedikit membesar mendapati Airi menangis dari pantulan cermin.

Airi segera menggeleng. "Nan gwaenchana, Kyu. Aku hanya terharu karena kita akan segera menikah." Jawab yeoja cantik itu sedikit berdusta.

**Flashback Off **

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Hampir seminggu lamanya Sungmin yang pergi dari rumah tanpa izin tak kunjung pulang. Membuat Kyuhyun begitu resah. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya saat belum lamanya kepergian Sungmin. Namun mendapati istrinya itu belum pulang sampai sekarang membuatnya tak bisa hanya berdiam diri.

Kyuhyun akui, emosinya saat kejadian malam itu, di mana tanpa ada angin maupun badai, Seohyun menginap di rumahnya, masih belum sepenuhnya stabil. Diri namja itu masih dalam kebimbangan. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu mudah terpengaruh. Sangat mudah berubah-ubah.

"Dia belum pulang juga?" Kyuhyun bertanya untuk ke sekian kalinya pada Seohyun, selepas pulangnya dari kantor.

Jawaban yang sama diberikan oleh Seohyun. Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng tak acuh. "Kau masih saja memikirkannya, oppa?" Seohyun bertanya tak suka.

"Haah~ aku yakin dia pasti sudah menemukan kesenangannya sendiri di luar sana, oppa. Makanya dia tak mau kembali, lebih memilih pergi dari sini dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah tinggal bersama... namja barunya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Changmin itu. Ck!" Sambung Seohyun asal.

"Lebih baik oppa tak usah pusing memikirkan yeoja itu lagi."

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun bergumam seraya berpikir. Dan ia baru menyadari akan sesuatu. Changmin! Ya, kenapa dia tak berpikir akan hal itu?

Tanpa menghiraukan Seohyun yang sedari tadi berceloteh tak jelas, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Bel pintu apartemen itu berbunyi nyaring manakala ditekan kuat oleh jemari sesosok namja berpostur jangkung. Namja itu terlihat tidak sabaran menunggu sang pemilik apartemen membuka pintu.

Cklek

Tak lama pintu apartemen itu pun terkuak dan menampilkan seorang namja, sang pemilik apartemen.

"Di mana Sungmin?" Sang namja jangkung segera melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada dingin membuat sang pemilik apartemen mengernyitkan kening.

"Sungmin? Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya ke mana dia? Kenapa kau mencarinya? Apa dia pergi dari rumah?" Sang pemilik apartemen balik melontarkan pertanyaan secara beruntun.

"Di mana Sungmin?" Namja itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak– YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Mau apa kau?!" Changmin memekik manakala Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke apartemennya tanpa seizinnya.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Sungmin, Changmin-ssi?" Lagi, Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menapaki lantai dalam apartemen Changmin. Mencoba mencari istrinya yang ia pikir berada di sana.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak dengar. Aku tidak tahu. Percuma kau mencarinya di sini karena Sungmin memang tak ada di sini." Jawab Changmin, tidak suka atas kelancangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu, kau pasti menyembunyikannya, kan?" Tuduh Kyuhyun. "Cepat katakan! Di mana dia?!" Sambungnya tak santai seraya menatap Changmin tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tsk!" Changmin menghela napas sejenak.

"Kau apakan dia, eoh? Sampai membuatnya pergi? Kau pasti menyakitinya lagi, kan? Dasar suami macam apa kau?!" Sambungnya kemudian seraya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Dan sekarang kau mencarinya? Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau mencarinya jika kau akan menyakitinya lagi, hah?!" Changmin semakin erat mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. Sepertinya namja yang tak kalah jangkung dari Kyuhyun itu benar-benar naik pitam.

"Hn... Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Changmin-ssi. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin membawa istriku kembali. Cepat katakan, di mana dia?" Kyuhyun kembali mendesak Changmin namun mencoba bersikap tenang tanpa perlawanan.

"Jadi, kau masih berpikir jika aku menyembunyikannya, eoh? Cih~" Cibir Changmin. Perlahan ia menarik kembali tangannya dari kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

Seketika suasana hening tercipta. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling melempar tatapan tajam dalam diam.

Kedua namja tampan itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan dalam keadaan emosi saat ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari apartemen Changmin tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Changmin yang tampak tersenyum sinis menatap punggung tegapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Semenjak kejadian 'menangkap basah' sang suami dengan yeoja lain dalam satu ranjang, Sungmin pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali. Yeoja itu melarikan diri ke suatu tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh sementara waktu. Menenangkan dirinya yang tengah mengalami kekacauan hati karena ulah sang suami.

Sungmin belum siap untuk melihat Kyuhyun saat ini. Setelah kejadian itu ia benar-benar tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh ruang hatinya. Bagaikan tersayat pisau tajam hingga merasakan perih yang teramat sangat.

Kini manik kelam Sungmin tampak menatap kosong entah ke mana. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit kurusan akibat tekanan batin yang ia alami saat ini. Samar-samar terdapat kantung hitam di sekitar mata sayunya karena terlalu sering menangis.

"Min... Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, hm?" Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara yang telah mengisi harinya selama seminggu ini.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Yeoja yang dengan suka rela memberikan tempat berteduh untuk Sungmin itu menghela napas panjang. Jemari lentik yeoja itu terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam Sungmin lembut.

"Apa kau tak bosan seperti ini terus, hm?" Yeoja itu menatap lembut sepasang manik foxy Sungmin. "Lebih baik kau segera mengambil keputusan, Min. Jangan membuat masalahmu berlarut terlalu lama. Kau akan semakin menyesal nanti." Yeoja cantik itu memberikan saran terbaiknya.

Sungmin segera berhambur memeluk tubuh yeoja yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih... Kau sudah mengizinkanku tinggal di sini." Ucap Sungmin setulus hati.

Yeoja itu membalas pelukan Sungmin seraya tersenyum. "Iya, Min. Tenang saja... Lagian aku senang kau bisa tinggal di sini." Yeoja itu mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut.

"Maaf jika aku belum bisa pergi dari sini. Aku belum siap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi." Tutur Sungmin merasa tak enak atas kebaikan dari yeoja dalam dekapannya itu.

"Tak apa-apa jika kau tinggal di sini terus, Min. Justru aku senang karena takkan kesepian lagi di apartemen ini sendiri karena ada kau." Ujar yeoja itu dengan senyum ceria.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari tubuh yeoja itu. "Kau benar-benar baik. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sepupu sepertimu. Aku menyayangimu." Ujar Sungmin penuh ketulusan.

Yeoja cantik itu tertawa ringan. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Min. Jangan bersedih lagi ya? Aku akan siap kapan saja untuk menghiburmu nona Lee." Ujarnya seraya mengacak pelan rambut atas Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai tersenyum menanggapi sedikit candaan dari sepupunya itu. Betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki sepupu sebaik yeoja di hadapannya sekarang.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Ting! Tong!

Suara nyaring itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan sepupunya yang tengah menonton televisi ke arah pintu apartemen. Kemudian keduanya saling menatap dengan kening mengerut seakan berkata 'Siapa yang keranjingan bertamu sepagi ini?' Dan mereka pun mengangkat bahu bersamaan tanda tidak tahu.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, Min." Sepupu Sungmin beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu depan.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi..." Sapaan itu terdengar setelah pintu apartemen terkuak.

"Selamat pagi." Balas sepupu Sungmin seraya tersenyum ramah. "Pagi-pagi sekali kau datang ke sini, Changmin-ah?" Sambungnya.

Changmin tersenyum. "Sungmin ada?" Tanya namja tampan itu kemudian.

"Ada. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Bisakah aku menemuinya?" Ucapnya meminta izin.

"Tentu. Silakan masuk!" Ucap sepupu Sungmin mempersilakan, lalu menghampiri Sungmin diikuti Changmin dari belakang.

"Min!" Panggil Changmin seraya mendekati tubuh mungil yang kini tengah duduk di sofa.

Sungmin menoleh, mendapati kehadiran Changmin. "Changmin?" Sahut yeoja itu lirih.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Changmin?" Sepupu Sungmin menyela, memberi tawaran.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin menemui Minnie sebentar." Changmin duduk di sisi kiri Sungmin dan menatap yeoja manis itu lekat.

"Hm... Ya sudah jika kau tak mau." Sepupu Sungmin kembali mendudukkan diri, mengambil tempat kosong di sisi kanan Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah baikan, Min?" Changmin bertanya penuh perhatian.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil membuat Changmin tersenyum. "Syukurlah~" Ucap Changmin lega.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa..." Changmin menggantung ucapannya membuat Sungmin dan sepupunya mengernyitkan kening.

"Semalam Kyuhyun ke apartemenku. Dia mencarimu." Lanjut Changmin membuat raut datar Sungmin berubah sedikit terkejut.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyahut. "A-apa... kau memberitahunya bahwa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Sungmin was-was.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sungmin bernapas lega. "Ku mohon, Changmin-ah. Jangan pernah memberitahunya bahwa aku ada di sini. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya lagi..." Pinta Sungmin dengan nada memohon.

Entah kenapa hati Sungmin terasa sesak mendengar nama Kyuhyun karena membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu lagi. Mata yeoja itu mulai memanas hingga tak kuasa menahan embun di balik pelupuk mata indahnya, yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Yeoja di samping kanan Sungmin terkesiap melihat gelagat tak baik dari sepupunya itu. "Minnie..." Panggil yeoja cantik itu lirih seraya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Sungmin sudah berlinangan air mata. Ia menangis lagi karena penyebab yang sama. Selalu saja alasan yeoja itu menangis karena Kyuhyun.

Tak ada sedikit sajakah kebahagiaan yang bisa ia dapat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah suaminya sendiri? Kenapa hanya rasa sakit serta tangisan pilu yang selalu ia dapatkan dari namja tercintanya itu?

Changmin menatap Sungmin sedih. 'Min... Kau tahu? Melihatmu sedih seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit. Begitu berpengaruhnyakah Kyuhyun bagimu hingga mampu membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini?' Batin Changmin berujar pilu.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Mata bulat Seohyun menatap seorang yeoja yang kini duduk berada di seberangnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sementara yeoja yang tak dikenalnya itu bersikap seolah tak acuh. Seakan tak peduli dengan ketidaksukaan Seohyun atas kehadirannya.

Yeoja asing itu bertamu dengan maksud ingin menemui sang pemilik rumah, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun. Namun saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada. Namja itu belum pulang dari kantor.

Seohyun sudah menyarankan agar kembali nanti namun tamu asing itu lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun sampai pulang. Dengan terkesan lancang yeoja itu menerobos masuk tanpa seizinnya, melewatinya begitu saja. Bahkan dengan angkuh duduk di sofa ruang tamu meskipun tidak dipersilakan.

"Apa... kau sepupu Kyuhyun?" Yeoja asing itu mulai memecah keheningan. Melontarkan pertanyaan seraya menatap Seohyun sinis.

"Iya." Seohyun menjawab malas-malasan.

'Jadi kau perempuan yang bernama Seohyun? Cih~ jika saja kau bukan sepupu Kyuhyun, sudah ku cekik lehermu sekarang juga, Seohyun-ssi.' Batin yeoja itu penuh kebencian.

"Sebenarnya... untuk apa kau menemui Kyuhyun?" Seohyun mulai bertanya ingin tahu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padanya. Wae?" Jawab yeoja itu seraya bertanya balik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya? Biar aku yang menyampaikannya." Seohyun kembali menyarankan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berbicara langsung dengannya." Tukas yeoja itu dengan nada dingin.

'Ish! Menyebalkan sekali yeoja ini.' Seohyun membatin kesal.

**.  
-oOo-  
. **

"Oppa!" Seohyun segera menyambut kepulangan Kyuhyun dari kantor setelah hampir setengah jam tamu asing itu menunggu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terjengit manakala mendapati sosok yeoja selain Seohyun di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat dirinya terpaku di tempat seraya menatap yeoja itu dengan raut bingung. Batinnya bertanya-tanya mengenai maksud kedatangan yeoja yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Vi–Victoria?" Panggil Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya.

Victoria segera berdiri dari sofa. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Victoria to the point. "Aku ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu!" Sambung yeoja cantik itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Ma–maksudmu apa, Vic?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

Victoria berdecih seraya menatap Kyuhyun sinis. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sindir Victoria.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Tsk! Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu sadar tuan Cho." Sinis Victoria. "Tapi... bisakah kita berbicara empat mata?" Sambung Victoria seraya melirik Seohyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam bingung menyaksikan percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Mata Seohyun sedikit membesar mendengar permintaan Victoria, seakan mengusirnya secara tidak langsung. Dan lagi-lagi batin yeoja itu mendumal kesal.

Kyuhyun ikut melirik Seohyun sebentar. "Hm... Baiklah. Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku." Cetus Kyuhyun berganti menatap Victoria sebelum menyeret langkahnya ke ruang kerja diikuti Victoria dari belakang.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

**. T. B. C. **

Maaf banget saya selalu langganan telat apdet -,- #digrebekmassa

Aduh... Maaf juga ya kalo di sini Kyu sama saya dulu. Hehe #digorokJoyers. Ceritanya saya jadi orang ketiga di antara KyuMin hihihi. Daripada sama member GB lain sih.

Saya paling gak suka kalo Kyu/Min dipasangin sama member GB lain, jadi saya pake alternatif lain dengan nama cast-nya saya. Ini saya lakuin cuma untuk 'kebutuhan' cerita aja kok. Ini fict KyuMin jadi gak mungkin saya gak nyatuin KyuMin di sini. Ngerti, kan?

Bagi yang gak suka/gak terima mending gak usah baca. It's just fict, right? So, gak usah diambil pusinglah. Positif thinking and nikmatin(?) aja karya gak mutuku ini hihihi.

BIG THANKS to you yang udah bersedia baca & kasih REVIEW-nya ya... Maaf kalo gak bisa bales satu per satu T^T. Support kalian sangat dibutuhkan dan sangat berharga buat saya :)


End file.
